


Cold

by PenroseByAnyOtherName



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Knight Noel, Sorceress Flare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenroseByAnyOtherName/pseuds/PenroseByAnyOtherName
Summary: Separated from their party, Noel and Flare make camp for the night, hesitant to break down the barriers they have long been accustomed to.
Relationships: Shiranui Flare/Shirogane Noel
Kudos: 84





	Cold

Even alone they went through the motions of decorum.

They kept their distance. The knight gathered wood, chopped it and split it and threw it in the fire, gathering more before her hand could be grabbed. The sorceress kept her place at the fire, boiling water and dipping strips of cloth in the pot. It was mindless, hands working one over the other, save for the single moment where she let herself slip, reaching for the bandaged hand of the knight. It slipped away with a gruff dismissal, a single grunt.

They only spoke when required. The knight asked where the sorceress preferred her to sleep. The sorceress bit her tongue and said nothing, dipping her hands back in the boiling water.

They secured the area around their camp in silence. The sorceress put up wards, and the knight scouted the area for threats. When no threats were found, they relayed such information with their eyes alone.

They ate quickly. The knight took as little as possible, as reasonable, and left the rest for the sorceress. The sorceress ate in small bites, as if they were still under the watchful eyes of a court or amidst their party. The knight watched with a smile until she was almost caught. She bowed her head and ate her own food after that, in great mouthfuls washed down by water. When she was done, the rest of the sorceress’s food was scraped onto her plate without a word.

They dimmed the fire and watched the woods and drank wine and mead as night slipped ever onward. The knight drank her mead directly from the skin until she was warmed all over. The sorceress poured her wine into a goblet, ignoring how her knight watched her and smiled with amusement at her attempts at civility even then.

They staggered when they left the fire and went to their tent. The sorceress went first, standing silently for a moment and watching the flames. She departed before the knight could say a word, foolishly drunk on mead and wanting to whisper that her features in the firelight looked divine. A few moments later, tongue heavy and body lifting with effort, the knight followed after her into their little tent.

Only once safely away from the world did things start to fall into an altogether different system of decorum.

The sorceress laid in wait, stripped out of her fine robes and laying bare upon the nest of furs and hide and silk within the tent. Her fair skin was teased rosy by the cold air, and her nipples were pulled taut up from her round breasts. Her hair was free from its braids and pins, wheat-blonde waves falling delicately over her white shoulders. She shifted position when she saw the knight, revealing her slender legs and the fine hairs situated where they met. The hairs on her legs prickled up with the cold, and her sultry ice eyes begged her knight down.

The knight could do nothing but obey. Her breast plate came first, pauldrons and gauntlets already long discarded. Chainmail pooled in a mess of rings, followed by leather, and finally the fine cloth beneath it all. 

The well muscled body slid effortlessly down beside the frail form of the sorceress. She laid still for a moment, on her side and with one arm tucked under her. A breath passed between them, and the knight waited to be bid forward. Her lips stayed firmly shut and her arm trembled beneath her, pinned down by her own weight to keep it from moving.

Finally, after a moment that felt like a thousand, the words she so loved were whispered.

“I’m cold,” the sorceress breathed, voice even, tone gentle, and words carefully chosen. Words that had been spoken aloud more times than either woman could count.

“Let me warm you,” the knight replied, lifting her weight and moving her arm.

It was a dance, and they had been locked in it since they had first met. They were different, so different, yet they slid perfectly into place. A large and warm hand pressed first to her stomach, before sliding under and up, until the heft of a breast rested on her arm, hand cupping her back.

The sorceress moved closer, moving onto her side and letting her knight’s other hand move boldly to cup her just below the waist. The large hand grabbed and groped with familiar ease, hoisting her sorceress’s slight frame forward by her rear. She was almost cradled against the larger woman, and like a child she fit snugly in her arms.

Like a child, the sorceress thought every time, every night, as she was wrapped up in strong arms and bundled in furs. A child safe in her mother’s caring arms, as tender and careful with her as if she was newly born. When a breast was offered, she took it in her mouth, lavishing the hard nipple with saliva. Her back was rubbed and her hair stroked smooth and straight. Her eyes closed.

Beneath the furs, a knee came up, nestling itself between the sorceress’s legs.

The sorceress mounted her knight’s thigh, whimpering and holding her as it was moved up and down against her, trying to clamp her legs around it and keep it pressed to her hot mound. Like a child, her hands bunched into fists around her knight’s hair. She was held tighter, and the knee moved slower.

They danced like that until warmth spread from the sorceress and onto her knight’s thigh. With a cry and a shake, it was over, but still her body filled with warmth. Out of habit, she released the breast and relaxed her legs.

“Are you any warmer, my lady?” the smooth voice of the knight whispered.

“I am well warmed now,” said the sorceress, resting her head on her knight’s chest. With a breath and more nerve than she thought she had, she breathed, “Noel.”

The single word froze the knight. “My lady?”

“We are alone, there are no others here,” the sorceress said, peeking her head out from under the furs and looking up at the other woman.

“Flare,” the knight finally managed, squinting through the darkness to make out her sorceress.

As if able to read her mind, light shone from between them, where the sorceress’s meager fist was clenched between them and ablaze with a brilliant flame. The glow of it illuminated their faces, and though the knight wanted to tuck the hand down and hide the light, to hide what they did, what they were doing, she knew her sorceress was right.

With a tender swiftness, Noel caught her love up in her arms, pulling her until her shoulders were above the furs. Flare held her love in a kiss, hands trembling as they cast warm light upon their faces.


End file.
